User talk:Rappy 4187
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Nighthawk leader (Talk) 02:22, 2 January 2011 |} :I'm making test edits in an attempt to FIX the article. There's no reason to warn me as I can't possibly make the page any worse than it already is. Reverting it just makes it more difficult to track down the issue. Rappy 21:18, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Like the warning says, use the sandbox (or your userspace). 21:21, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::And like I said, you shouldn't warn someone for trying to fix an issue with a page that is screwed up. If you look at User:Rappy 4187/Anakin Skywalker, you will see that the page is copied verbatim, yet something is still wrong with the original and not my sandbox. So, testing on the actual page seems like the only way to find out what the underlying issue is. Rappy 21:27, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::And you shouldn't be angry with me for doing my job. You know better now, there is no harm done. Just be on your way and try to find to problem. This is only wasting your time. 21:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm not angry. The page is obviously flawed. Testing on that page will show where the issue is on that page. The copy 'in my sandbox' doesn't have the same issue. So, the only reason this is a waste of my time is because you'd rather warn me that let me try and fix it. Good luck figuring out the problem. I'm going to find something better to do. Rappy 21:35, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Then I don't see how you could fix it if it isn't in the text. And sorry for warning you, how was I supposed to know that it wasn't in the text, but I'm leaving it there so others will know you know. Bye :) 21:38, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Removed bad warning. I asked for help in a Wikia channel, and this user was nice enough to try and fix the problem. Fantastic biting of the newcomers, Berrybrick. 23:11, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Anakin Skywalker Article * ^ thanks for fixing that for us. :) 19:00, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :No prob. Thanks for not banning me while flooding your RC to find the problem. :) Rappy 19:04, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Carribean * Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for spotting the spelling mistake in the first place :) And for fixing the Anakin Skywalker page- great to have that finally working again 05:58, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure go ahead. ~ CJC 12:34, February 3, 2013 (UTC) AWB Hey, what are you planning on using AWB for? Ajraddatz (Talk) 21:45, February 10, 2013 (UTC) : - easy question to answer. Especially since CJC said "Sure go ahead" right above your post. :p Rappy 21:48, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I got slightly side-tracked by a bug with AWB and CheckPages. I will probably do this later tonight or tomorrow. Rappy 21:53, February 10, 2013 (UTC)